PC:Johanna Wolfkiller (pathfinderq1)
Summary Fluff Background Johanna's family originally lived in Valhyr- her great-grandfather was one of the few powerful human thanes in that land. When the Einherjar plague first occurred, Johanna's parents and grandfather fled to Surtyr- her great-grandfather died in the first wave of battle-madness. Johanna and her older brother Ranulf were born in the mountains of Surtyr, where their grandfather's status as a respected skald had won the family acceptance within one of the fortified dwarfholds. Shortly after Johanna was born, her father returned to Valhyr with a group of warriors- they all perished. Johanna and her brother grew up in the dwarfhold- while their grandfather's status had earned them a place to live, they were not dwarves, and thus outsiders. Both Ranulf and Johanna listened to many of their grandfather's songs over the years, as the old man tried to teach them about the history and culture of their homeland. The two siblings, however, absorbed the teachings in very different ways. Ranulf, who was the more level-headed of the two, also learned much of the dwarven traditions, and he tried to mesh the two cultures- once he grew to adulthood, he passed the trials to become fully adopted into the dwarven clan, and took up the craft of a Runepriest. He had accepted his old homeland as lost, and set out to add some elements to his new home. Johanna was always far more aggressive and impetuous- she was far more fond of tales of old battles and old glory. Like her father, she did not accept that their homeland was irrevocably lost- surely there was some way to break the curse of the Einherjar. As she grew up, Johanna was drawn to the path of the warrior- she had inherited both physical strength and bloodthirsty attitude from her ancestors. The dwarves taught her to fight, but she learned on her own as well, favoring a very non-dwarven style. Her teachers also taught her a deep respect for the primal spirits of the earth- on her own she developed a sense of the spirits of sky and storm that populated the air above the dwarven mountain fortress. Instead of joining the clan's warriors, Johanna decided to set out into the wider world, following the trade of a mercenary adventurer. While her true goal was to return to Valhyr, she knew that she had a lot to learn before she was ready for that. Along with a few of the more adventurous younger dwarves of the clan, she set out in search of adventure. They had a few minor trials in the foothills of the mountains, and in and around Surtyr- in time, most of the young dwarves had seen enough and returned home. Johanna had only managed to whet her appetite for gold and glory. On the recommendation of an older warrior met in a seaside tavern, she made her way to Daunton- the journey was long and complicated, and Johannahas yet to fight the real adventure that she left home to seek. Appearance and personality Age: 18 Gender: Female Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lb. Alignment: Unaligned (tending Good) Personality: Johanna is what might charitably be called 'intense'. She tends to throw herself into whatever she is involved in, and unlike most of the stoic and stolid dwarves that she was raised with, she is does not hide her emotions. She is often a bit boisterous and open, friendly and a bit naive- she is smart, but her judgement is often suspect. In combat, she is a terrible force, and it is easy for her to get lost in the tide of battle- a problem common to her kin even before the Einherjar. To combat the failing, she tries to be honorable and honest- she is a good friend, but a terrible enemy. Physical Description: Johanna is a tall young woman with a muscular, athletic build. She is fairly attractive, but not spectacularly so, and she rarely makes any effort to look 'pretty'- she has other concerns in life, and wishes to be judged on her deeds, not her appearance. She has auburn hair, more red than brown, worn well past shoulder length and typically tied back in a simple braid. Her skin is pale and scattered with a dusting of freckles- despite this she never seems to tan or burn, no matter how much time she spends in the sun. Her eyes are a vivid, almost startling blue. She typically fights with a long spear but carries other weaponry, and she wears dark brown laquered hide armor under a heavy wolf-skin cloak. Region (Surtyr); Background- Mountains, bonus to Athletics Hooks Hook 1: While Johanna believes that her father died fighting in Valhyr nearly20 years ago, that might not be true- he might still live, or perhaps he died elsewhere under mysterious circumstances. Hook 2: Johanna's grandfather, mother, and older brother have been adopted in a dwarven clan in Surtyr. If her family or their host clan or even an allied clan of dwarves were to ask for help, she would answer the call. Kicker Johanna's great-grandfather was a powerful thane among the Valhyri before the Einherjar plague occurred. Her grandfather has never ceased to remind her of this, and the lure of this destiny is what set her feet upon the road to adventure. Perhaps she might find the key to reclaiming her homeland- or perhaps she might forge a new home for her folk if she can claim enough glory. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Barbarian (hybrid) +1 Fortitude Rampage: once per round, when she scores a critical hit Johanna can immediately make an MBA as a free action- she does not have to attack the same target that she scored the critical hit against. Warden (hybrid) +1 Will Guardian might (earthstrength)(From Hybrid talent feat): When not wearing heavy armor, Johanna can use her Constitution modifier to determine AC bonus instead of her Dexterity or Intelligence modifier. In addition, when she uses her second wind, she gains an extra +3 bonus to her AC until the end of her next turn. Nature's wrath (hybrid): Once during each of her turns, Johanna can mark one adjacent enemy as a free action- the mark lasts until the end of her next turn. She also can use the powers Warden's Fury and Warden's Grasp. Feats Hybrid talent (Warden: Guardian might- earthstrength) level Bardic dilettante bonus Weapon proficiency- greatspear level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven Powers Powers Known Barbarian At-Will - 1st Level Howling strike Howl of fury (human bonus) Encounter - 1st Level Great cleave Warden At-Will - 1st level Strength of stone Warden's fury Warden's grasp Daily - 1st level Form of mountain's thunder Other Daily (skill power- Endurance 2) Inspiring Fortitude (formerly Invigorating presence) Daily (multiclass) Majestic word Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Gold remaining 1 (780-779) Weight 85 lbs Kit contains: backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, belt pouch, trail rations (10 days), 50 foot coil of hemp rope, sunrod (x5), waterskin Wishlist info: Magic greatspear, better amulet, better armor Tracking Treasure >780 gp: starting wealth (new second level character replacing retired PC) >+979 gp; +1 Whirlwind greatspear: A Boy And His Dog, post 468; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5409278-post468.html XP *1000 XP: initial total (new second level character replacing retired PC) *+2888 XP: A Boy And His Dog, post 468; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5409278-post468.html Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval by ScorpiusRisk * Superior Weapon Proficiency should be Weapon Proficiency (Great Spear) * Don't forget to change Invigorating presence to Inspiring Fortitude >I'll change it- but is that the CB/DDI title? My hardcopy PHB3 has it as Invigorating Presence, and I don't use the CB or DDI so I was unaware of when/where the name was changed >Really? Well I haven't seen any official errata for that book yet. I guess leave it? *Shrug* Status Status: ''' Approved for level 2 with 1000 xp by renau1g & ScorpiusRisk '''RETIRED: At level 4 Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Retired Characters